


Late

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Second Gen Heroes [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, domestic glimbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Glimmer makes a discovery one morning(Takes place before my other oneshot)
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Second Gen Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Late

Glimmer woke up hearing bustling from down the hall. Probably Bow. Glimmer tried to ignore the noise, but she gave up and pushed herself out of bed. Her feet hit the cold floor and she stumbled into the bathroom. Fuck, she forgot about… 

She couldn’t be…

Shit!

She ran down the hall, her purple nightgown flapping. The guards looked at her curiously as she headed towards the kitchen. Glimmer tossed open the door and saw her husband cheerfully opening the fridge. 

“Hey Sunshine!” Bow chirped. He pressed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Hey Bow…” She stuttered. 

“You wanna head out for breakfast? I know we’re probably gonna be going out with Adora and Catra tonight, but I thought it would be fun to do something with jus-”

“I’M LATE!” Glimmer blurted. Bow blinked. 

“For what? We don’t have any meetings today.” She grabbed his hands. 

“Bow…” Glimmer could see the wheels turning. 

“You… we’re having a baby?” 

“Yeah.” She grabbed the front of Bow’s shirt and tugged him onto her lips. She could feel him smiling. 

“So is that a no to breakfast?” Glimmer laughed. 

“Breakfast sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
